


Limelight

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Belle has an unusual taste in decoration.





	Limelight

“It's a lime?”

Belle glance over here shoulder and nodded at Gold. He looked down at the lamp Belle had bought today, and suppressed a shudder. He and Belle had very different tastes in home décor. He'd welcomed Belle's bright throw blankets and quirky cushions. The set of china owls in the style of the Three Wise Monkeys made him smile. Even the rubber duck with the punk rock hair-do was now perfectly at home in the master bathroom.

He didn't think he'd even come to love this lamp.

It wasn't just the lurid lime-green colour, or the way it sparkled when it was switched on, or the way it shed green glitter at the slightest touch, it was the whole thing. It was awful.

“Where were you thinking of putting it?”

Belle finished with the kettle and turned to face him; “Oh I thought in the lounge. Next to the green lamp. They'll made a nice pair don't you think?”

Gold tried to keep the look of horror off his face, he really did, but when Belle pouted and sighed he knew he'd failed.

“You don't like it, do you?”

Gold grit his teeth; “No sweetheart, I think it's vile.”

Belle's lip trembled and she covered her face with her hands.

“I'm sorry Belle.”

Gold felt like a bastard. He'd made her cry over a novelty lamp. He was a snob, it wasn't that bad. He'd go out and buy her another one so she had a matching pair.

Belle lifted her head from her hands and Gold frowned at the grin on her face.

“Oh darling, I'm teasing. The lamp is for the library.”

Gold sagged with relief; “Oh thank gods.”

Belle sauntered up to him and gave him a stern tap on the nose; “Honestly, as if I'd force you to live with something so, so kitsch.”

He caught her around the waist and gave a sly smile. Now he was certain he hadn't upset her, he felt a little teasing of his own was in order; “Well, I did think the lava lamp was a slippery slope.”

Belle snorted at him; “Oh no, you don't get to mock the lava lamp, mister. That is a design classic and I know for a fact you find it as relaxing as I do.”

Gold tried to deny that little fact, but with Belle's wriggling fingers at his ticklish ribs he couldn't keep up the stern face.

“I submit! I love the lava lamp!”

Belle shifted from tickling to caressing; “I think we should switch it on tonight, put some music on, and snuggle up on the sofa.”

“Sounds like a plan, sweetheart.”


End file.
